


It's Over Isn't It

by Thecurtaincall11



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecurtaincall11/pseuds/Thecurtaincall11
Summary: All good things must come to an end. How in the hell do you end a friendship with your best friend and what could be so great to end that friendship.
Relationships: Furuichi Takayuki/Oga Tatsumi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	It's Over Isn't It

The sun was setting when the last box was packed into Furuichi’s moving truck. It was just Furuichi and Oga there, Furuichi’s family was waiting for him for his farewell dinner while the demons were away on royal demon business.

Furuichi locked the door and sighed in relief that the task was done. He turned to look behind him and saw Oga was pulling out two juices. The two sat down on the curb and drank the cool drinks. “Did you steal these from Nico’s stash?” Furuichi asked with a teasing smile.

“Yeah,” Oga replied with a smirk. They chuckled at the memory of Nico becoming obsessed with human children's drinks. She was adapting rapidly to Earth, Furuichi was just waiting for something to happen, as was their routine. He would miss those adventures though. College was his next destination, and sadly he didn't think he could focus on his studies while going on idiotic demonic adventures with his best friend. 

This was it. An end to something. Something he didn't know what to know the name, but there was no denying it. They drank in silence, for once this one not being comfortable. Something was hanging in the air and neither wanted to address it.

Furuichi messed with his juice lid, eyes now glancing from the moving truck to Oga. He stared at his best friend and felt dread fill him. With a sharp intake, he breathed out words that seemed to fill his mouth with a foul taste.

“Kunieda asked you out on another date.”

“Yeah.” Oga replied bluntly, gaze forward staring at something Furuichi couldn’t see.

“You rejected her again.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. “Don't know why a girl that beautiful would fall for a brute like you.”

“Are you saying only ugly girls can love a face like mine?”

“No, just idiots,” Furuichi replied darkly.

Oga didn’t reply, but Furuichi noticed his grip on the juice had tightened. His own grip was light and there was a slight tremble in his hands when he asked. “Hey Oga, can you ever see yourself in a relationship?”

A shrug was all he received.

A part of Furuichi wanted to stop talking and just say goodbye to Oga. But he knew couldn’t. He couldn’t keep this any longer. He already said so much, he couldn’t stop now.

Eyes now glued to the floor, he asked. “Have you ever loved someone?”

Time froze for a millisecond before Oga stood up and looked down at him. “What the hell is up with all this shitty talk?”

Furuichi looked at the furious expression on Oga’s face and regret filled him. He stood himself up, his back to Oga, and began walking away. “Nothing. Forget I said anything.”

“Hey,” His shirt was harshly grabbed but he wasn’t pulled back. “Spit it out.”

Furuichi turned around and barely realized how dark it had become. The sun was gone and the night air caused his body to shudder. He gritted his teeth and stared at the man in front of him. They had both aged out of adolescence and were now young men. They were about to enter a new stage in their life. Furuichi was just afraid that they wouldn’t be on the same stage.

With newfound fear and courage, Furuichi asked his best friend. “Are you happy now with the way things are? You, Hilda, and the brats. Living together. Would you be happy if that never changed?”

Oga’s reply was quick and blunt. “No.”

He took a step towards Furuichi and continued. “I want you to live with us sooner or later. Hilda is taking the kids on a family vacation soon. I want you to move in during that time in our place.”

“Move in with you?” Furuichi repeated in shock.

“Yeah. It would be just us two for the summer break.” Oga replied. Furuichi stared at him and replied with sarcasm. “Best friends living together. Sounds like a sitcom.”

Neither spoke.

Furuichi looked down and wondered why the hell he said that. But if he hadn’t then he would have misunderstood Oga’s words. Just the two of them. Oga didn’t mean it in that sense.

But now, here he was wondering if he could live with Oga, over the summer. It would be pure torture. Just standing in front of him thinking about it was painful.

At that moment, Furuichi realized that he couldn’t continue with this guilt. He pressed his palm against his forehead and looked away from Oga. With a strained smile, he finally confessed. “Humans are really greedy. You're my best friend, no you were my only friend for years. And now I realize I want more.”

With fear filling him, he looked at the other. His eyes screamed ‘please don't make me say it’, but they were shocked to see painful brown eyes that screamed back. "Don't make me think the wrong thing"

They stood frozen there, the two strongest fighters at Ishiyama frozen in fear. It was Furuichi who broke the silence. He felt his mouth go dry and he could feel the weight of the words on his tongue as he finally said them aloud. “I want you as more than a best friend Oga. I'll take the chance of ruining it all for this. Just… tell me what you're thinking.”

Oga nodded harshly and grunted. “Yeah.”

Furuichi felt the fear become replaced with anger. He screamed at the other. “Yeah what!?”

The yell caused Oga to become angry and he yelled back. “Yes to what you just said Idiot!”

Furuichi eliminated any space between them and pushed his forehead against Oga’s and yelled. “You asshole, I said all the shit and you don't even have the balls to reply. You're just going to give me a fucking yeah.”

Oga head-butted Furuichi and pushed back and now both were trying to push the other back. “Yes. Yes to that!”

“What is that!”

“My stupid ass boyfriend!”

“Was that so hard you bastard!”  
“You little shit!”

They dodged each other punches and kicks but the attacks stopped as soon as they started. They'll never admit who pulled who, but Oga felt his wrist get caught. The next thing he knew was Furuichi had his arms wrapped around him and was holding him. He was stiff for a moment before he leaned into the embrace, arms hanging on his side but chin resting on his shoulder.

Both felt a massive weight had been lifted off of them, and for the first time in years, they could breathe. Oga wrapped his arms around Furuichi and closed his eyes, hoping that this wasn’t another blissful delusional dream that he soon would wake up from.

1234

Toujo was walking to Furuichi’s house to drive the moving truck when he saw both Oga and Furuichi. The two were hugging goodbye rather tightly, but then again they were saying goodbye. Hands-on his hips he nodded in approval and mused aloud.

“Look at those two close friends. Just two bros being bros. Friendship is really magical, two guys being friends for so many years. Those two are so damn close, kinda like me and Shizuka.”

He was going to walk up to them when the hugging stopped and instead became something else. Toujo stood frozen and muttered loosely.   
“Just two bros…..having their first kiss….no big deal…just bro stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on Tumblr for years and I realized I never posted it on here. So had to fix that! Comments are always appreciated! Writing for an older fandom is fun, but it is sad when there are no responses. haha


End file.
